In many cellular communications systems, communications from one user equipment (UE) is routed through a node (e.g., a base station, access point, or the like) to another UE. The operation of the node not only provides a routing mechanism for the cellular network, the node may also perform resource management within an associated cell, since the node is privy to all communications within the cell. However, due to the potential for increased data transfer rates and increased system bandwidth, system designers are now considering the implementation of ad-hoc networks, or Device-to-Device (D2D) networks without a central routing device, together with cellular communications systems to generate hybrid systems. The ad-hoc portions of the hybrid system may conduct communications directly between UEs, with routing the communications through the node. However, due to the need to share resources between the ad-hoc portions and the cellular portions of the hybrid network, interference can occur.